


Turnabout Superhero

by SonicTitanic23



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Post-Gyakuten Saiban 6 | Spirit of Justice, Precious Peter Parker, Sokovia Accords, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicTitanic23/pseuds/SonicTitanic23
Summary: With Tony Stark knowing that a threat to the world is looming over him. After talking over it with Peter, he cuts his loses and decides that the world needs the Avengers back together. But it ain't gonna be easy. A legal battle will take place and none of his lawyers would be good enough to Defend the Rouges. Enter Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney. With his Spirit Medium assistant Maya Fey at his side, the four will team up to get the Avengers back.
Relationships: Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey & Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey & Peter Parker, Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright & Peter Parker, Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Turnabout Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So this is gonna be something I may or may not do, depending how well this goes down. This will be just a one shot for now, basically think of it as a pilot to get ya'll interested. Please do let me know if you are interested in seeing more. 
> 
> Also I should mention, despite the fact that around this time in the MCU it's like....2020 or something, whereas in the Ace Attorney games, Spirit of Justice takes place in 2028. I figured this would be the best course of action of what I wanna do. Plus it's crack, shit isn't meant to be serous.

**Turnabout Superhero**

**September 18th 2020, 4PM  
New York, Stark Tower - Tony's Lab  
**

Tony Stark, billionaire, ex-playboy and philanthropist, Iron Man, was in deep thought. He was always in deep thought, but this one was different. He wasn't thinking of the latest model of Stark Phone, or what type of weapons he should put into his next armor. No, this was something that he was thinking about ever since he went through that wormhole back when Loki attacked New York. Something was coming, something big was coming. What was coming? He didn't know. He certainly didn't want to find out but by God he knew it was coming regardless. And he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Not on his own that is.

Yes, the Avengers were basically the Beetles right now when it came to their situation. No trust was around the "Rouge Avengers" as everyone called them. Tony wanted nothing to do with them. But if he was right, the only way to stop this threat was if they teamed up again. Fat chance of it happening though. Personal grudges just don't go away like that. Plus with the governments of the world hunting them down, wasn't gonna be the best outcome if nothing comes in the end. He didn't want them behind bars or worse, seeing it once was enough. But something needed to be done. His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the lab doors opening.

"Hey Mr Stark!" shouted Peter Parker, school kid from Midtown High and also Spider-Man, as he walked over to were Tony was sitting. "Sorry I was a bit late, Happy got stuck in traffic. I think you should get him anger management appointments, he's a real devil behind the wheel."

"Hey kid. Sorry wasn't keeping track of time." said Tony, snapping out of his thoughts and standing up. "Come on, we got some work to do on this arm. Been acting like crazy." The two walked over to said arm, with Peter flinging his backpack to the side of the lab. "I warned you not to do that kid, you're gonna knock something over."

"You worry too much Mr Stark. No wonder you got gray hairs." he said with a cheek in his voice. Tony rolled his eyes and sat down on a chair, ready to get started on the arm. "Hey wait." Peter noted. "Didn't we work on this arm already? You told me that you'd sort it out by yourself yesterday and that we'd be doing the new leg model for the Mark 50."

"Oh....must have slipped my mind Pete." said Tony, although he didn't lie. Too much thinking about that other thing made it actually slip his mind. "Well it will be a quick job so we'll still have time to work on the Mark 50 before you go."

"Okay Mr Stark!" The two began work on the arm, but Peter noticed that Tony wasn't exactly paying attention like he normally does. It nearly caused and accident. "SIR! YOU'RE SLEEVE IS NEARLY ON FIRE FROM THE SOLDERING IRON!" he shouted.

"SHIT!" Tony dropped it and patted down his nearly cooked sleeve. Peter never seen Tony this distracted before, so he knew something was up.

"Mr Stark, is something wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about kid."

"But I do worry Mr Stark." the teen said, stopping Tony from deflecting the situation. "Remember when you told me that I should open more about things that bother me? Shouldn't you be doing the same?"

"Pot calling the kettle black I suppose." Tony sat back down on the chair and let out a sigh. "Okay, basically I'm....thinking about getting the Rouges back into action." That made Peter drop his tools on the floor.

"Mr Stark, are you sure you wanna do that? I mean after....you know, do you really want them back?" he asked the man.

"Honestly kid, I don't. But I can't help but feel that something is coming. Like I'm talking Loki times ten something. Maybe even more." he said. "I won't be able to save the world on my own."

"I can help!" said the kid all to eagerly for Tony's liking.

"Even if you did kid, it won't be enough. We need them back, and we need them back now."

"....I'm sensing a "but" here Mr Stark."

"But..." said the man to spite the kid, "it's not gonna be simple. I can't just call them and say "Oh hey we got something big on our hands, mind coming over for some coffee and then helping us out!", it's way more complicated."

"Complicated how?" asked Peter.

"Well first I have to actually call them. Second, I'll have the whole UN up my ass since the Accords are still in place. Third, I'll have Ross up my ass even further. Getting calls from him every single day asking if I know where they are." the man explained. "Which I do, but I'm sure as shit not gonna tell him. I've seen what he does."

"So we are in a bit of a pickle huh Mr Stark." said Peter, trying his best not to do a "Pickle Rick" meme back from earlier in the year. Then a thought came into his smart brain. "What if we get a lawyer to defend the Avengers?" he suggested. Tony took the boy's words and began to think.

"Huh, not a bad idea. Thing is, while I may have lawyers, the Avengers don't really. They mostly fell under my lawyers." he explained. "Being honest, I doubt any of them would be able to take on such a task."

"Worth a shot right?" Peter got up and walked over to the man. "If you really want to do this Mr Stark, I think you should go for it. I'll help in anyway I can." Tony couldn't help but smile at the boy for being so helpful.

"Alright kid. F.R.I.D.A.Y! Get me a list of my lawyers."

**September 18th 2020, 5:30PM  
New York, Stark Tower - Tony's Lab**

"UGH! Peter remind me to get new lawyers after we have this whole thing sorted!" shouted Tony. "Everyone of them, while good don't get me wrong, isn't able to take on this case."

"What about this one, Justin Case?" suggested Peter, putting up a file with a young man, standing proud behind a white background. "He looks like he'd be able to take the case."

"He's new. I ain't gonna throw him into this sort of case for his first run. He's probably leave if the second I bring it up." said Tony, sitting back into his chair.

"What about Matt Murdoc? You know, the lawyer from Hell's Kitchen? Pretty sure he'd take the case."

"As if. I know Matt well, he ain't gonna take a case like this." Tony let out sigh as he rubbed his face. "Lord give me strength, it's not that I don't trust these guys. They are good but man alive they ain't crazy to take on this case! No lawyer worth their salt would take on this case." Peter sighed as well and began to look on his phone. Scrolling through some news articles, he spotted something that caught his interest. Some kind of article about a lawyer who took on the most insane cases ever seen in human history. Once he got the name, he told Tony.

"What about Phoenix Wright?"

"Who?" asked Tony.

"This guy here." Peter said, holding his phone up to the man. Tony looked at the phone, which showed a picture of a spiky haired man in a blue suit in a courtroom. "It said that he took on some weird cases. Like how he defended a killer whale!"

"....A killer whale." said Tony, in disbelief. "You're joking."

"No seriously. There's a video of it and all on the article." Tony read the article and sure enough, killer whale was there. So was a parrot, a whipping Prosecutor and some girl in a oriental looking dress. Certainly weird, weird enough for Tony to take interest.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, do me a favor and look up more info on this Phoenix Wright."

"On it boss." said his A.I. They were only waiting for a couple of seconds before she came back with some information. "Phoenix Wright, age 35, Defense Attorney. Has a high record of cases, all of which were won in his favor aside from a couple of cases." Already seemed promising. "Was falsely accused of forging evidence and lost his job, however later was proven to be innocent and returned as a Defense Attorney not too long after."

"Huh. Lucky man this Phoenix Wright." murmured Tony, looking over his files more closely. "Although gotta say, he certainly seems to live up to the "legend" that people claim he is, judging by this profile."

"So you think he's the guy?" asked Peter.

"Hmm, can't say for sure. I mean defending a killer whale is one thing, but defending a bunch of people who basically are real life superheroes? Not to mention he's in California."

"No harm in giving him a call right? Also you own a private jet. Pretty sure you can just fly him over here." The kid did bring up a good point. "Come on Mr Stark, what have you got to lose? Aside from getting the Avengers back."

"......screw it. No harm in giving this guy a call. Now where can I find his number?"

**September 18th 2020, 3:50PM  
California, Wright Anything Agency - Main Office**

"I'm so BORED!" shouted Maya Fey, Master of Kurin Village and Spirit Medium. "I wish someone would call us just so I don't have to sit on this couch!"

"Well you were the one who wanted to drop by while Pearls was taken over the rest of the month as part of her training." said Phoenix Wright, Defense Attorney, as he was shuffling through some paper work. "Not my fault you happened to come by when I was doing all of this."

"Hey, can't fault a woman for wanting some action in her life." she said, flopping down onto the couch. "I should have gone with Athena and Trucy on that case with the cake as a murder weapon."

"I think you mean a "cake stand", not an actual cake. Unless it's packed with sugar I doubt anyone would actually die from a cake."

"I'd happily die from a cake" Maya said, with a bit of happiness in her voice as if the experience would be heaven.

"I rather you stay alive thank you very much. That's the last thing I need on my mind right now." Phoenix nowadays always spoke his mind around his assistant/friend nowadays. They are both adults after all. "Look if you are bored, just put the TV on. Pretty sure something about the Avengers are on there."

"You do know about the whole "Civil War" thing right?" she asked the lawyer.

"Any lawyer who lives in the world knows about that Maya." he said. "Hell from what Trucy was telling me, they are teaching it in the schools. As if the kids need more on their plate."

"I still thing it's stupid. I mean here they are, saving us all and what does our governments do? Try to lock them up for not sighing a piece of paper. It's so stupid Nick!"

"It's more than a piece of paper Maya and it's way more complicated than the media says." he said, placing more papers onto a pile of other papers. "But I'm with you on it being stupid, it's a legal loophole that would make Edgeworth blush."

"Fair enough I guess." Maya got off the chair and let out a loud yawn, mainly just to annoying Phoenix. "I just wish someone would call us for a case."

_***RING! RING! RING!*** _

".....you sure you don't have mind powers along with your spirit medium stuff Maya?" said Phoenix as he picked up his phone and put it on loud speaker. "Hello, Wright Anything Agency, how can I help you?"

" _Sure hope you can help me."_ Said a sarcastic voice from the end of the phone. " _Let's cut to the chase, I need your help in a case that is....well....a bit weird shall we say._ "

"Well you're talking to the man who saved a killer whale. Can't get much weirder than that."

" _Heh, wouldn't be so sure. Considering that I'm asking you to defend the Rouge Avengers_ " said the man. Phoenix nearly dropped his phone as he looked over to Maya, who was wearing a shocked expression.

"Um....s-sir. Are you serious?" said Phoenix with a stutter in his voice. "Surely you must be joking. Who are you? You're not some evil villain are you?"

" _Oh yes, forgive me. I'm Tony Stark._ "

"THE TONY STARK!?" shouted Maya, nearly making Phoenix jump out of his skin. "AS IN IRON MAN?! BILLIONAIRE TONY STARK!?"

" _Unless there's a second Tony Stark in the world, then yes Miss....."_

"Maya Fey sir! Assistant to Phoenix Wright!" It felt weird hearing Maya call Phoenix by his actual name instead of "Nick".

"Now hold on for a second, how do we know you are the real Tony Stark?" asked Phoenix. "Anyone can call up and claim they are Tony Stark. Pretty sure you've seen those spam emails about some Prince asking for money right?"

" _Those are still going? Huh, thought that died off. Anyway, if you want evidence that I am indeed Tony Stark, head to your airport. As I speak my private jet and security are waiting for you to take you to New York. I am being serious with you Mr. Wright, you're the only one that is able for this. You'll be paid handsomely I should add._ " Already Phoenix was considering hanging up the phone and rushing to the airport, but he must stick to his moral code.

"Mr Stark, it's not about the money. If I were to do this, I do it to prove the innocence of people in need." he explained.

"ARE YOU MAD NICK?!" shouted Maya again. "You gotta take this case! It's Tony Freaking Stark! BILLIONAIRE! Remember? Wouldn't hurt getting at least some money off of this right?" She did have a point, plus there's nothing to do that Athena and Trucy can't handle.

" _Miss Fey is right Mr Wright. You'd be throwing away money if you don't come. So what do you say? Are you gonna take on this case?"_ With a gulp of air and a long exhale, Phoenix made his choice.

"Okay. We'll take the case." he said with Maya fist pumping the air. "Where are we to go once we land?"

" _My security will take care of that. All you need to do is sit back and relax until you get here. We'll talk more then. Be seeing you Mr. Wright."_ The phone went silent and Phoenix put it down.

"YES! We better get packing quick!" said Maya, rushing to get her suitcase and clothes. Phoenix sat back in his chair and looked at his paper work.

"So much for a quiet day of paper work huh? What the hell did I get myself into?"

**September 18th 2020, 4:50PM  
California, Los Angeles International Airport**

"I swear if we are being puked by someone, I'm blaming you." said Phoenix, as the two of them walk into the airport itself. "Gonna be a waste of money going and coming back with a taxi."

"Oh quit your whining Nick, I'm sure we'll be fine." said Maya, who was way too giddy for this situation.

'Tell that to my wallet.' he thought. The airport was busy as usual, almost impossible to move about. "Did Mr Stark say anything about checking in?"

"I don't think he did. Maybe we should ask one of the desks." suggested Maya. As they were walking through the building, Maya noticed something. "Nick! Look over there!"

"What is it?"

"Someone is holding up a sign with your name on it. That must be security." Sure enough, there was a man holding up a sign with "Phoenix Wright!" plastered over it. The two walked up to the man, who was rather big compared to the other two, with a beard covering his face.

"You Phoenix Wright?" said the man with a guff sounding voice. Reminding Phoenix of a certain detective he worked with for years now.

"Yes. You are?"

"Happy Hogan. I'm here to take you to New York." he said simply with no nonsense in his voice. "Follow me." The two followed the man, walking behind the check out and through the shopping area until they reached the boarding area. He showed some pass to staff and they allowed them through some doors that lead them to the tarmac.

"I never been where the planes land! This is so weird!" shouted Maya over the wind and the sounds of airplane engines. The three of them walked over to a small but fancy looking jet as the door slowly opens. Maya was in awe looking at it and Phoenix admitted to himself that he was amazed as well. "Well we certainly know Mr Stark wasn't lying!"

"That's a relief!" shouted Phoenix. Happy led the two onto the plane just as the sound from outside practically disappeared once inside. They had a look around, already feeling the air of "I'm rich and I know it!" coming off from the seats alone. Phoenix looked at the cockpit door, which was opened and noticed no one was in it. "Uh...is there supposed to be pilots here?"

"It flies on its own. Buckle up, we are in the air in the next two minutes." said Happy as he sat down in his chair and strapping himself in. Phoenix and Maya followed suit, with Maya not settling at all.

"Holy cow Nick! This plane must be worth more money than I seen in my entire life!" she said in amazement as the plane began to move. "Mr Hogan, how long will it take for us to get to New York?"

"Within two hours from now. After we land in New York, we'll be heading straight to Stark Towers, were you'll be staying for however long this case will take." Happy explained to the two, who eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"Wait, we are staying IN Stark Tower? I thought we'd be in a hotel or something." said Phoenix. "I don't want to impose."

"Mr Stark insisted on it Mr Wright. Now please, sit back and relax. This plane has food and drink and will play movies if you wish. Now if you excuse me, I have important business to take care of." Happy took out his laptop and began typing away just as the plane was lifting off.

"This is so cool Nick! I wish we could always fly like this. We could go anywhere in the world and be fed amazing food!" said Maya as she looked over the menu with all the various amount of food on it.

"I wonder which makes you more excited, the food or meeting Tony Stark?" Maya was too busy staring at the food to even listen to what he was saying. He sighed and laid back into his comfortable seat, looking at the menu himself. 'Might as well take advantage of the situation.' he thought to himself as they began their two hour flight to New York.

**September 18th 2020, 9:20PM**  
New York, Stark Tower - Entrance

After the flight and a long drive from the airport, Phoenix and Maya finally made it to Stark Tower....at night. The pair were beyond tired but they had a job to do. They followed Happy to an elevator, to which he stood out side as he pressed a button, leaving the two on their own as the door closed.

"Guess he must have finished his job for the night." said Maya as she watched the numbers on the elevator go up. "Oh man I'm so nervous, my hands are starting to sweat."

"Why?" asked Phoenix.

"Uh, Nick? It's Tony Stark? Iron Man?! One of the founding members of the Avengers?!" she said looking at the man as if he had four heads. There was a ding sound and the doors opened to reveal a neatly kept room, that looked like an office combined with a living room. It reminded the two of their own office, except for the fact that it's a lot less fancy and more.....poor one would say. Sitting by a desk with a computer on it was a man wearing a ACDC T-Shirt and what looked like pajama bottoms. Compared to Phoenix and Maya's clothes, they felt overdressed. The man looked up from his screen and smiled at the two.

"Ah, Mr Wright and Miss Fey. Glad to finally meet you two." he said getting up from his desk and walking over to them. He extended his arm to shake, which Phoenix automatically complied despite the fact he was face to face with Tony Stark. "No need to introduce myself, I'm sure you are well aware of who I am."

"Oh my God it's Tony Stark." said Maya breathlessly as she look upon the man. "I'm like.....such a big fan!" she practically squealed out. Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed for the woman's fangirling.

"Sorry, she gets really excited meeting people she likes." he explained.

"Ah I'm used to it. You live my lifestyle you would. Come with me." he said and the two of them followed him to a big open area within the room. "Right let's cut to the chase. As I said over the phone, I want you to defend the Rouge Avengers for me." Phoenix raised his hand in the air as if he was in school.

"Um Mr Stark, couple of questions."

"Shoot."

"Thank you." said Phoenix. "One, why me? Surely there's better people out there, more qualified people out there to take on a case like this. Two, I've read the Accords and I followed the situation closely. If I remember correctly, the reason why the Avengers split was because of this Accords and you all had a big fight in the middle of an airport in Germany. Why would you want them back all of a sudden?" he asked. Tony had to give it to the man, he was asking important questions. With a sigh, he decided to answer.

"Well Mr Wright, to answer your first question, my lawyers wouldn't touch this case at all. It's too crazy for a normal lawyer to take on, no matter how skilled they are." he explained.

"So wait, I'm not a normal lawyer?" asked Phoenix.

"Nick, with the amount of cases you have done over the years, you are FAR from a normal lawyer. Again, killer whale." said Maya.

"She's right. Who the hell defends a killer whale in a court case and WINS?! No one. You are a crazy ass lawyer, and the perfect lawyer for this case!" shouted Tony. "And as for your second question, while yes we had our disagreements, we still wanted to keep the team. But things got out of hand and one thing lead to another. As for why I want to get them back, I fear something big is coming."

"How big?" asked Maya. "Big as in end of the world big?" she said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Possibly Miss Fey. Mind if I call you Maya?" he said and continued before she could even say "yes". "As much as I love to admit being one of the strongest Avengers, I can't say for certain that I'll be able to take this threat on my own. We need the team back, and we need to do it right. That's why I want you to do this case. Will you take this case Mr Wright?" he asked. Before Phoenix could answer, the elevator door opened again and this time there was a teenager walking out, carrying some documents in his hands. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt with some science pun on it that Phoenix didn't understand and some fluffy pajama bottoms, just like Tony.

"Hey Mr Stark! I downloaded the files just like you-" said the teen before looking up to see Phoenix and Maya standing in the room. ""Uhhh....hi?" he said, as if he was asking a question.

"Um....Mr Stark, who is he?" asked Maya, looking at the teen.

"It's nothing that you need to know about." he said simply. Suddenly, in Phoenix's vision, there was a flash of light and then chains suddenly appeared across Tony's person. Right in the middle of his chest was a red lock.

'Ah, Psyche Lock. Forgot I had my Magatama. Good thing they can't see the locks, otherwise we'd be asked a couple of questions.' he thought as he looked at the man. "Mr Stark, if I'm going to work with you, I need to know the truth about this teen." he said simply.

"Mr Wright, he is of no importance to the case." said the billionaire, his tone sounding very serious.

"I wouldn't say so. Judging by the fact that he calls you "Mr Stark" and by how he's carrying documents you asked for him to get, that must mean that this teenager is your assistant!" Tony couldn't help but smile at the man after he said this, and the Psyche Lock was gone.

"Peter, come over here." said Tony. The teen, now known as Peter, walked over to them and stood beside Tony. "Mr Wright, Maya, meet my assistant and pain in the butt Peter Parker."

"Nice to meet you Mr Wright." said the teen, shaking the hand of the lawyer. "And you too Miss Fey."

"You can call me Maya, no need for this Miss Fey stuff Peter." said Maya in a very gentle voice. It was weird for Phoenix to hear her like that. "You still in school?"

"Yep! I'm in Midtown Middle School. Mr Stark made me an intern a few months back. And it kinda sorta...you know...moved up from there. I get to stay here sometimes, like this weekend."

"Sounds good Peter. Do you do anything else?" asked Phoenix.

"....no, nothing else. Just school and helping Mr Stark." said the teen. Suddenly, chains appeared over the teen and three Psyche Locks appeared. Phoenix to say the least, was shocked. He didn't expect to see the boy having Psyche Locks.

"So nothing else? You sure you do nothing else aside from school and working with Mr Stark?" asked the lawyer. Tony looked worried, he had a right to be of course. Just as he was about to butt in, Peter cracked.

"I'M SPIDER-MAN!" he shouted before cupping his mouth. The Psyche Locks disappeared straight away and Peter looked like he was ready to bolt from the room. "uhhh....oops." he said.

"Peter!" shouted Tony. "Why did you tell them?!"

"MR STARK HE'S A LAWYER! YOU CAN'T LIE TO LAWYERS!" said the teen, trying to justify himself. Phoenix and Maya on the other hand, were beyond shocked.

"YOU'RE SPIDER-MAN?!" shouted Maya. "AS IN THE GUY WHO SHOOTS WEBS?!" Peter and Tony sighed, the jig was up before it even started.

"Yes, Peter is Spider-Man and I would happy if you didn't tell anyone about this." said the man. "He's only a kid with a bunch of people looking for his head. Don't want him to deal with that shit."

"My lips are sealed Mr Stark." said Phoenix. "So, Spider-Man. That's two heroes I've met today. It's gonna get a lot more weird isn't it?"

"Maybe. Anyway, as I was saying Mr Wright, will you take this case? And don't forget, you'll be paid handsomely. Say......over two million dollars?" he said.

"TWO MILLION DOLLARS?!" the lawyer and spirit medium shouted out loud.

"MY EARS!" shouted Peter, covering them up. "Sorry, I have very sensitive hearing. Comes with the whole spider power stuff." he explained.

"Oops. Sorry about that Peter." said Phoenix. He started to consider the money and the task at hand. Wasn't long before he made his choice. "Okay Mr Stark, we'll take the case."

"Perfect! Tomorrow we'll go into more detail, I assume the trip has tired you out. Peter will lead you two to the guest rooms. Meet me here tomorrow morning, say 10AM?" he said. "If you need me, asked F.R.I.D.A.Y, my AI."

"At your service Mr Wright and Miss Fey." Maya's eyes seemed to glow with how much she was amazed by the AI. 

"Thank you Mr Stark. We should get some rest. We'll see you in the morning." said Phoenix and the two of them followed Peter into the elevator. It was silent for a little while before Peter spoke up.

"Thank you for doing this Mr Wright. Mr Stark has been worried about this for a while. I just hope this all works out in the end." he says.

"Me too kid. Me too." said Phoenix, now letting the situation get to his head. 'How the hell am I gonna do this?'

**The End....for now**

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for now. Bit rushed at the end i know but if you are interested in me continuing, I'll come back to fix it and flesh it out later. Also I should let you know that if it wasn't for user The_Lucid_Gamer, I wouldn't be able to work this idea out. They are currently working on their own story so if you can, once the first chapter of his story is up, please give it a read. With that said, reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheerio!


End file.
